ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Squads
is a freemium mobile strategy video game based on the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by and published by , being released for Android, iOS and Windows 10 Mobile on TBD. Synopsis A war has been happening in Mobius and now you get to help end the war on either side. Characters Main *'Custom Character' (voiced by Nolan North if male and Jessica DiCicco if female) - the game's protagonist who can be either an ally to the Freedom Fighters or part of the Eggman Empire. Freedom Fighters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend and the Freedom Fighters' second-in-command, as well as its smartest member. Eggman Empire *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mad scientist and the leader of the Eggman Empire who wants to take over Mobius. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Eggman's head scientist and second-in-command. Allies *'Digger' (voiced by Scott Menville) - the custom character's second-in-command. If the custom character is male, he serves as his best friend. If the custom character is female, he serves as her love interest. *'Melissa' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the custom character's third-in-command. If the custom character is female, she serves as her best friend. If the custom character is male, she serves as his love interest. *'General Jones' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a general that helps you. *'Theodora the Mole' (voiced by TBD) - a female spy on the other side. *'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Freedom Fighters *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Sonic and Tails' other best friend and the Freedom Fighters' strongest member. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Sally Acorn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Antoine D'Coolette' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD Allies *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the founder and leader of the Chaotix. **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a ninja warrior and the investigator of the Chaotix. **'Charmy Bee' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - the tracker and the youngest member of the Chaotix. **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Eggman Empire *'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and also by Rob Paulsen, respectively) - Eggman's main henchbots. *'Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts' (also voiced by Jim Cummings and Jess Harnell and by Frank Welker, respectively) - three badniks used by Eggman as his henchbots, despite their incompetence. *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a robotic version of Sonic created by Eggman. Allies *'Fang the Sniper' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Bean the Dynamite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bark the Polar Bear' (vocal effects also done by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Dr. Eggman Nega' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - the Nega Dimension counterpart to Dr. Eggman, as well as Silver and Blaze's arch-nemesis. *'Lien-Da the Echidna' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Zazz' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Zeena' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Master Zik' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Zomom' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Zor' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD Neutral *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'E-123 Omega' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Antagonists *'The Wacky Villain' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in Denzel Crocker's voice) - the Custom Character's arch-nemesis. **'Kate' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD Classes Gameplay Production Trivia *Like Sonic Forces, the main character is customizable. Category:Video games Category:Strategy videogames Category:Mobile games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Mobile Category:E10+ Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas